Crazy Dave
:Why? '''BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY'!'' — Crazy Dave David '''(better known as '''Crazy Dave) is the deuteragonist in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He wears a saucepan on his head, presumably to protect his brains from being eaten, but maybe just because he's crazy. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. thumb|| When re-playing Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which can't be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2,500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Gallery CrazyDaveIntroduction.png|Crazy Dave's first appearance with the three Peashooters Uyv.jpg|Crazy Dave at his shop Crazy dfave.jpg C5f2a807d9add308edbec7c64956418c879b7a83.jpg|Crazy Dave in the old Home Lawn Security achievement icon Frm00012.jpg|Crazy Dave with his frying pan off his head Pan.png|Crazy Dave's Helmet from the Xbox marketplace Dave shoes.png|Crazy Dave's shoes from the Xbox marketplace StopZombiesMouth!12.png WabbyWabbo9.png CrazyDaveIcon.png Adv-Crazy Dave.jpg|Crazy Dave as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures CD Town.PNG|Crazy Dave's town as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Trivia *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former PopCap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents PopCap parties with a pot on his head. He's acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the Plants vs. Zombies credits. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in 5-10), but his pot does not fall off his head. *There are only five times the saucepan is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is while he is introducing Level 1-5. The second is when he recommends the full game in the free trial. The third is after buying the Magic Taco in Level 4-4. The fourth is when you buy the last plant from his shop and he gives you the achievement Morticulturalist. The first four times, he says "BECAUSE I'M CRRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!", his saucepan flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The only other time the saucepan is off his head is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. **In the iPhone versions, his hat comes off each time he gets bacon. *If you hang around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!" **He says four random things: "I eat food off the floor!", "ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!!!", "All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!", and "Our prices are unbelievable!!!" *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss's weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. **The code, (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, alternate version of the Konami code) if entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *An easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". This is a reference to the M60 machine gun in Left 4 Dead 2. *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *Crazy Dave is said to put lawn ornaments on your lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it. The ornaments somehow get there. *According to himself, Crazy Dave used to be known as the "Fog Man" because he jumps out of the fog and scares people. *Crazy Dave's right eye is much larger than his left eye. **His left eye is also looking down. ***This may be because he's crazy. *There is a glitch in the DS version that when Adventure Mode starts the second time, Crazy Dave's three random seeds are never actually random, and will remain the same per individual level regardless of how many times the DS system is restarted. **This may be due to the fact that PopCap found it easier to do while programming the game. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievement, Second Life and is on the Steam version's Home Lawn Security icon. *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. *It is unknown where Crazy Dave lives, as the only house seen belongs to the player. **It is possible he lives out his car, however it seems to be locked until you get his car key after winning 3-4. *Crazy Dave is abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the start of Level 5-10. In Level 5-5, he states that the Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. This is a form of foreshadowing. *According to the game sprites, there is a Crazy Dave Zombie, which is actually just a larger version of the Bungee Zombie's sprites, used for the Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave. This is so the large Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave doesn't appear blurry or pixelated. *It is unknown if there are other neighbors other than Crazy Dave. *Crazy Dave apparently loves bacon, as shown in the iOS/DSiWare versions of the game. *The pot on his head may be a joke, because the pot is to him a cap (maybe), and together, it is a 'pot-cap', and the company is PopCap. But another reason could be that Crazy Dave wants to protect his brains with a pot. *In the XBLA version, there is a trailer on the zombie's side that can be seen on the plant selection screen on a Day level, this trailer could possibly be where Crazy Dave lives. **Although it doesn't explain why the zombies attack your house, as the zombies seem to be closer to the trailer. *All of Crazy Dave's speeches can be accessed via LawnStrings if you patch the main.pak file. *According to the latest Plants vs. Zombies iOS update, "Crazy Dave now has the ability to send you messages from anywhere." It is currently unknown what these messages are or where they are found. *In the Player's Town, Crazy Dave is seen as "Townsperson" instead of "Crazy Dave," unlike Matilda and Burt, who are seen under their respective name. Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures